


AmazingFurry (Phantober Day 3)

by electric_love



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #FursonasForDnP, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Phantober 2017, Prompt Fill, Short, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, phantober, phantober2017, the end can be interpreted as platonic or slightly romantic so take your pick, the whole story is basically just dialogue, yolo swaggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_love/pseuds/electric_love
Summary: Day 3 of PhantoberPrompt: #FursonasForDnP





	AmazingFurry (Phantober Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infinitely_Odd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/gifts).



> This actually turned out better than I thought it was going to. Enjoy!

"You've got to be kidding me," Dan groaned, following Phil into his room. "You're really trying to rope me into a video about our **fursonas**?"

"I'm giving the people what they want, Dan," Phil replied, giggling quietly. He fiddled with his recording setup one last time before they filmed the video in question. "We're just going to take a quiz I found online and see what the results are. It's not like I'm making you go out and buy a fursuit."  
"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." Dan took his place on Phil's bed and shook his head. But when Phil glanced at him, he was smiling. Phil knew his best friend and how he liked to exaggerate. If he was actually uncomfortable with the idea, he would have explicitly told Phil 'no' and left the room by now.  
"Are you ready?" Phil asked Dan after setting his camera to record.  
Dan sighed heavily, exaggerating yet again. "Yeah, I guess so."  
Phil rolled his eyes and began his intro.

"Hey guys!" Phil chirped. "Today I'm here with Danny slice!"  
"Salutations," Dan said as Phil gestured to him.  
"Dan's extra excited about what we're gonna do today," said Phil, laughing softly.  
"If any of you don't know what dubious consent looks like, this is it," Dan snorted. "This is **exactly** it."  
Phil giggled some more and continued. "Since Dan opened his mouth during the Sonic Mania video, you guys have been wondering, 'What are Dan and Phil's fursonas?'"  
"'Cause that's a totally normal thing to wonder."  
"I figured we should give you guys what you want so I lurked the dark depths of the internet and found a quiz that will tell us what our fursonas should be."  
"This video is literally just my punishment for even beginning to say the word 'fursona.'"

Phil opened his sticker-covered MacBook and brought up the aforementioned quiz.  
"Since this video was my idea," Phil started. "I'm bravely volunteering Dan to be the first one to take the quiz."  
"Of course you are!" Dan exclaimed at a laughing Phil.  
"Hey, at least I'm nice enough to read the questions out for you," Phil added. "Are you ready?"  
"To be scarred for life? I suppose." Dan shrugged.

The questions consisted of the usual topics found in personality quizzes; favorite color, food preferences, whether you're tall or short, etc.

"Okay Dan, are you ready to discover what your fursona is?" Phil asked in a melodramatic tone after Dan had answered all the questions.  
"Whatever's coming, I clearly deserve," Dan spoke. "Hit me with it, Phil."  
Phil clicked the submit button and smiled when he saw the result. He knew this would make up slightly for how awkward Dan felt.  
"Your fursona is..." Phil began, doing a drum roll on his thighs with his hands.  
"Phil, just tell me! I can't take the suspense!" Dan cried, feigning agony.  
"A dragon!" Phil shouted, showing Dan the screen.  
"No way, really?" Dan inquired, looking at the screen. "So I'm actually a scaly, apparently."  
"I guess so," Phil chuckled. "Now it's my turn! And I'm not sure why I sounded so excited about that just then."  
"Do you have something you want to tell us, Phil?" Dan teased, a sideways smirk plastered on his face.  
"No, nothing at all," Phil brushed him off, faking nervousness. "Time to answer some questions again."

Phil went through all the questions slightly faster than Dan had and was about to click the submit button again.  
"Watch yours be a rat," Dan jested, chuckling as Phil playfully punched his arm.  
He clicked the button and his jaw dropped slightly. "Oh my god."  
"Was I right? Is it actually a rat?"  
"No!" Phil scoffed. "It's a unicorn."  
"A **unicorn**?!" Dan laughed heartily as Phil closed his laptop.

"So, those are what an online quiz says our fursonas should be." Phil laughed and shook his head.  
"I'm a motherfluffin' dragon," Dan gushed, censoring himself for Phil's sake. "Dan is not on fire, but Phil's head is!"  
Dan roared and mimed setting Phil's head on fire with fire breath. Phil laughed and pushed him away softly.  
"I'm a unicorn, so since you set me on fire, I'm gonna impale you with my horn!"  
Phil headbutted Dan in the chest and Dan collapsed on the bed, playing dead.  
"You know," Dan spoke up after sitting up again. "The fact the we both got mythical creatures says a lot about the kind of people we are, I think."  
"Definitely," Phil agreed, joining Dan in laughter.  
Soon after, they did Phil's outro, being serious for just a moment and reminding their viewers that they don't have to be ashamed if they have a fursona.

Phil turned off his camera and looked at the brunette sitting next to him. "That was fun."  
"I hate to admit it, but you're right, at least for the most part," Dan hummed, booping his friend on the nose. "You're welcome."  
Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's broad shoulders and pulled him into a sideways sitting hug. "Thank you."  
"Sometimes I think you forget that I'd do anything for you," Dan admitted. "I'm Phil trash number one, remember?"  
"Yeah," Phil mumbled, pulling away with a smile on his face. "How could I forget?"  
"So, now that we're done with this mess of a video," Dan went on. "How about some afternoon tea?"  
"Have I ever said no to afternoon tea?" Phil smirked.  
"Probably not."  
"Let's go, then. There's tea and biscuits to be had."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any social media accounts that I feel comfortable enough to share any of my works on, so if any of you guys want to, you can definitely share this and anything else I've written on Tumblr or Twitter or wherever, really. I just like maintaining my anonymity. Either way, I'm super grateful for anyone who reads, bookmarks, shares, comments, or gives kudos to any of my works. :) I love you all to bits.
> 
> \- The Author


End file.
